Art's Darkest Form
by triggerspec
Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back then. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age & the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different path.
1. Raiton: Gian!

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

"Deidara-senpai! Yer hurting me!"

A 13 year old girl cried out as she tried to wiggle free from the body that sat atop of her. Grunts and groans came from her as the blond boy of the same age, shifted and forced her head to the ground.

"Shuddup, un... You're pissing me off, un."

"Ow~! Deidaraa-senpaii!"

"Deidara! Amae!"

The boy flinched and quickly stood up at attention as an older man walked into the room. Amae who was just abused by the stronger boy of their partnership was much slower to get up as she was rubbing the sore place on her head.

"Nobody likes a slacker, Amae! Quicken your pace."

"But, De-"

"I don't care for your excuses!"

Deidara glanced over with a smug smirk on his lips. The girl glared at him with steel grey irises and growled beneath clenched teeth. She flinched as Deidara's head fell forward from being hit by the side of a fist.

"Ungrateful brat! Don't go disrespecting the ladies."

"Hm, she's just a whiny, crybaby..." Deidara grumbled under his breath.

The pair flinched back as a foot came stomping down from the elder in front of them.

"The only whining I hear is from you, Deidara. Now zip-it..., this is time for training, not solving your dramatics!"

"Hai, Onoki-sensei." The two students obeyed.

"Now Amae, I have heard that you have developed a new technique?"

"H-Hai sensei!"

The girl's lips twisted into a boastful grin as pride radiated from her. This was her spotlight moment. Deidara was exceeding her in everything, and this was her opportunity to show her sensei that she was more than just a useless girl. After a couple hand signs the girl closed her eyes and focused on her hands. She could hear Deidara's moans of annoyance. 'I can do this... It's my moment, just focus and breathe.' She thought, reassuring herself. Deidara watched the girl with a glare but inside he was very curious to see what she has come up with now.

"Raiton..." She stuck her hand out and pointed her fingers like a gun, "Gian!"

A bolt of lightning struck out of her fingers and flew right by Deidara's head as he let out a yelp and flew back. The attack struck the wall behind him. Deidara sat on the ground wide eyed as he just watched his life flash before his eyes.

"You baka girl! You almost killed me, un! What the hell is your problem?"

Amae's face went red with embarrassment at her horrible aiming. She dropped down to her knees and started to sob.

"I'm...I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have, I mean my aiming was... I knew I wasn't ready. I'm sorry... I, I, forgive me, sensei!"

Her sobs became louder when she heard Deidara's complaints and scoldings. The words were interrupted with the sound of clapping. Amae looked up with watery eyes to see a large smile on the old man's face. He walked up to her and crossed his arms.

"That was fantastic! It's not everyday you get to see a Lightning user in this here village."

"Ye- Yer not mad?"

"Nah."

"What?" Deidara's voice interrupted, "That lunatic almost killed me with her stupid, un... whatever that was! And you praise her like a golden bird, un?"

"That is enough Deidara! You're over-reacting."

"O- Over-reacting, un?"

"Anyways... It's time for some training! 50 laps around the building then an hour sparring match! Go!"

Deidara stormed off in a fury as Amae brought herself up, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Onoki-sensei... I really didn't mean t' get Deidara-senpai upset."

"Nonsense... He's a man."

"R-Right."

Amae followed Deidara out and the Tsuchikage was left standing there.

"Gah, baka kids, no respect for anything anymore."

_A small girl sat in a pool of blood, holding the hand of a women, no older than early 20's. Her clothes were stained and her hair a dismay. She was no older then 4 maybe 5. A young boy about 4 years older, walked up to her with a sad look. He offered his hand and the girl flinched back in fear. He watched the tears fall down her cheeks and it caused his own eyes to become watery._

"_I. Um, I won't hurt you."_

_She made no indication of moving or trusting him, even though he was just a child himself. _

"_I'm Yoshio, what's your name?"_

_After more silence the boy became nervous of staying in the open for so long. He didn't think all the enemies had left yet, or maybe more would show up at anytime._

"_Can you talk?"_

_The girl carefully nodded her head and grabbed the hand of what seemed like her mother. They both had some sort of pale, odd colour of hair._

"_I guess you just don't want to speak... That's fine. I have some food I found, why don't you come with me?"_

_He was the eldest, but he was just a child. He had seen too much for his own mentality. Everything he looked at now was just a cold calculation now. Cold bodies meant death, warm bodies meant enemy. You cannot trust a soul in this time or life. Yet, he looked down at the small child and he knew that in a lifetime there was always one person you could trust. He turned and walked away, leaving the girl to mourn the death of her mother. He grabbed the weapon he found laying around and began to dig next to a mound of dirt. Under the dirt were the remains of his elder brother and his guardian. The rest of his night was spent digging._

Amae walked onto a rooftop to find the blond that has been avoiding her for a couple days now. She knew that he could hear her footsteps but still stopped a couple feet away.

"Deidara-senpai..."

"Go away."

The girl ignored his words and took a seat beside him, he growled in annoyance at her actions and shifted over a little.

"I said go away, baka, un."

"Do ya know why sunsets and sunrises are my favourite time of day?"

She watched as he looked away from her and grunted. She kicked her feet back and fourth over the edge of the rooftop.

"Because they never last forever, and yet, they will never stop appearin'. Like life, it's born, lives then dies. It's mind boggling if ya try and think about it."

Deidara glanced over at the girl to see the purple reflect off of her honeydew hair. His blue eyes never strayed from their almost natural scowling glare, that appeared whenever he looked at the small girl.

"You're annoying."

Amae ignored his words as she continued to look into the sky. She couldn't understand why her sensei would prefer such a short-tempered, ass of a boy. Deidara grew even more irritated as she sat, ruining his peaceful moment. His blood boiled at the thought of his sensei preferring such a weak, crybaby of a girl.

* * *

**So this story, i feel is pretty different from some of the stuff I've done. I've gotten pretty bored with Konogakure so I decided, why not Iwagakure? It's a pretty sweet village. And in case you get the feeling that my spelling might be off, Amae does have a strange, accent type speech to her. The 'yer' and such are just the way she says things... I left the triangle questionable because I want to leave you guys guessing at the mysterious bachelor ;)...  
Well anyways, I hope you like this story, because it's truly one of my favs. Though, it seems each new story I write I end up having a new favorite :) Until next Thursday! Have a good st patricks day and a good weekend 3**  
**P.S. If you're a fan of my Naruto stories, I have a new one coming out next Tuesday, it's called Tall Tales, so if your interested keep an eye out :D**


	2. Mission: Deliver to Informant

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

"Wrong again." The old man interrupted the sparring once again, "Deidara, you're attacks are too blunt. Amae, you're movements aren't fast enough."

Both student's panted heavily with sweat on their faces. Onoki sighed once again as he shook his head.

"It's like I'm training a couple of Genin!"

Deidara growled in annoyance and Amae collapsed onto her knees.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I need a break."

"Tsh, you're so weak, un."

"Shut up. Go play with yer hair er somethin'."

The two glared at each other and sparks flew all around them.

"Alright, alright. That is enough both of you. I remember back in my day, brats like you were eaten for breakfast... Only the strongest survived and we had to-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it, your old, un."

The old man slapped the blond over the head, glaring a dusty glare at him. Deidara growled and rubbed the bump forming on his skull.

"We will resume training tomorrow, then you're off on a mission."

"Hai, Onoki-sensei." Amae acknowledged.

Deidara just nodded his head and wandered off to get a drink. Amae fell back and tried to catch her breath. 'Deidara is improving at such a rate. I'm not sure if I can even keep up with him much longer.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a canteen of water striking her in the stomach causing her to yelp. She sat up and gave the canteen a strange look. Deidara rolled his eyes as he took a seat a couple feet in front of her.

"It's water..., you drink it, un."

She gave him a glare but took a drink without a word. The girl had no energy to argue with him at the moment. After a few awkward silent moments, Deidara got up to leave.

"Y-Yer really good Deidara-senpai."

Amae complemented quietly, as if hoping the blue-eyed boy wouldn't hear her words. Deidara paused at the doorway, 'Baka...,' he thought before continuing to walk and disappear down the hallway. Amae let out a sigh of relief thinking the boy didn't understand her mumble.

"A mission tomorrow eh?" She stood up and began to leave the large room, "I wonder what we'll be doing...?"

_Yoshio walked back to the sight he witnessed the small girl, and to no surprise she was still there. His eyes were purple around the rim and he was layered in dirt. He looked down at the girl with a sad expression in his eyes._

"_I know this is hard to get by... but... your mother is dead."_

_The girl just looked at him with almost dead eyes, "I know. The man hurt her."_

_The boy walked forward and crouched down beside the dead woman. Even as the days went by, her features were still in place. Her eyes dark and her cheeks sunken, but from what he could tell, she used to be a beautiful woman. It pained him to think about all of this. So many people dead, such a waste._

"_I have a grave... Do, do you mind?"_

_The girl looked up at him and nodded._

_"W-Why am I the one to live?"_

_The boy's eyes shadowed over hearing the smaller child asked._

_As he finally threw the last bit of dirt of the grave he brushed his hands off on his already ruined clothes. The girl sat beside the grave, silently crying to herself. Yoshio couldn't explain it, but as she was around, he felt as if he needed to be an adult, to protect her._

"_I believe, you are alive to follow a purpose."_

_The girl ignored his words and stayed silent. The boy didn't mind the silence, he more-or-so enjoyed it more. He made his way beside her and took a seat. It wasn't long before she curled up against him and drifted into a light sleep. He was unsure of what was happening, but he believed, out of the hell hole, this girl was a peaceful sanctuary for him. Something to keep his mind level._

Amae walked behind the blond with her head bowed down in shame. She walked grasping her left arm. On their way to deliver a scroll from the Tsuchikage to a secret informant, a group of thieves had ambushed them. With one of the men being a brute, merciless monster, he quickly grabbed Amae as the weakest link and snapped her arm. Deidara then killed the man and the pair finished the rest off and continued on their way with a quicker pace. Amae kept her broken arm a secret, from the already angered boy.

"I'm, I'm sorry Deidara-senpai."

"For the last time, un. Shut up."

Amae bit back her pain as her limbs began to shiver from the cool breeze. The sun was settling behind the horizon. It was her fault for not noticing the ambush and set them back 2 hours already, so she kept going. It wasn't for another hour that Deidara finally decided to stop and set up camp.

"We will leave early and be on our way back by noon, un."

"Sounds good."

"Get firewood while I set up the camp. I brought some food in case we were set back, un."

She hesitated but eventually Amae nodded and left. She wandered around looking for already broken down branches, but it was early in the year so everything was new and fresh. She tried to lift her arm but a sharp pain shot through her body. She let out a yelp and crouched down grasping her arm. She bit back the cries of pain, but the tears in her eyes wouldn't stop. 'I can't let this little wound bother me..., I have a mission to complete.' After a couple moments she just held her arm close to her torso and tried to rip down some branches with her good arm. It still caused a horrible pain but she pulled through it. Up until her 5th branch, which had flung back and struck her broken limb. She hollered in pain as she fell to the ground. She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Deidara stood with a bland look on his face.

"Baka, why didn't you say anything, un?"

"I, I didn't want t' trouble ya, m-more." She explained through sobs.

Deidara let out a strained breath as he took her arm. She watched him carefully as his finger grazed over her arm. His bangs blocked out any sight of his eyes, it bothered Amae.

"I'm going to snap it back in place, un, this is going to hurt..."

The girl clenched her eyes shut and bit down on her lip. The hand tightened on her arm and in a quick movement her arm made a sickening snap and an unbelievable pain shook her body. She tried her hardest but she couldn't hold back a scrutinizing scream. As she hovered over her arm, sobbing, Deidara wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You're such a baka... Don't pull stupid things like this again, un."

The two just sat there as the world around them went dark with night.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy I get to update this story again! It makes me smile, and right now, I really need a smile. Today is the day I had to put my one dog, Bear down. I suppose it's for the better, I'd rather not have him in pain. :'( Anyways..., please enjoy the story.**


	3. Dying Hobby

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

"Deidara-senpai... What are you doing?"

The girl crouched on a branch of a tree above the blond who sat on the ground with a pile of, something around him. Her arm had healed quite steadily due to the fantastic medical-nin in Iwagakure.

"This is art, un."

"It's a bird..."

Amae ducked as a ball of clay was whipped at her head from where Deidara sat. She let out a light chuckle and jumped down to stand in front of him.

"It looks really realistic though."

"Hm, it's not good enough yet."

Amae tilted her head and looked over the sculpture once again. It was perfect as far as she could tell.

"I don't see how it isn't, yer art is always perfect, Deidara-senpai."

"I know it is, but I'm missing a final detail, un. And flattery won't get you anywhere with me, Amae, un."

Amae laughed and crouched down in front of Deidara and his clay bird, "Arrogance is a dangerous thing, Deidara-senpai."

"So is stupidity, un."

The girl stuck out her tongue and Deidara gave the girl a warning glare as he set aside the bird and grabbed another hunk of clay. He poured some water over it and began to kneed it with his palms. It didn't take too long before it began to take a shape. After a few moments and 8 legs began to spread out, it was obvious that this time it was an over-sized spider. Amae grimaced at the sight of the molded arachnid, she was never one to enjoy the sight of bugs and similar things.

"Don't like spiders, un?"

"Not really."

Amae noticed how into his work Deidara really was, it was fascinating the look in his eyes when he looked at clay. 'He looks almost..., happy.' Amae thought to herself. She had always seen him with a scowl or annoyed expressions.

"Deidara-senpai, what's it like havin' a family?"

He finally paused from his art to look up at the girl. Her steel coloured eyes refused to meet his and it caused a sudden curiosity to the random question.

"I don't know, un. It sucks having to listen to them, but it's nice to have people around. Their better than that art-hating geezer of a Tsuchikage, un." He paused for a moment before asking his own question, "Why would you ask that? Don't you have your own family, un?"

It's been 8 years sine Amae was brought into this village and 5 years since her and Deidara had partnered up to work under the Tsuchikage's training. The two never had gotten along, nor bothered to know anything about each other. Their jealousy of their sensei's attention is what pried them apart. Always competing, rivals of skill and art.

Deidara noticed the sad look in her eyes and it finally clicked in. 'Does she really not have anybody in this village?' Deidara questioned as he realized that he had always seen her alone. Not once has he witnessed a parent or guardian meet her after training or missions. Seeing her around town, she was always shopping alone. Even when he was forced to visit her at the hospital, there was never anybody there. Amae never answered the question, her mind had drifted off to a far away place. Both her and Deidara stared down at his hands, watching the slow movements he used to work the clay. 'Is it just me or is this silence unbelievably awkward...?' Amae questioned herself, not noticing that Deidara was waiting for an answer as she stared into the clay spider. She shook her head and jumped up.

"Well, I don't know how ya sit here so long, bu' I'm goin' fer a walk. Maybe I'll catch ya around."

She waved and vanished from thin air. Deidara watched as the smoke settled before shaking his head and going back to his work. 'She's such a baka.' Were his last thoughts of the girl before putting full attention back into his clay.

"I'm home!"

The small apartment just gave a silent response. Amae let out a breath and took off the utility ninja belt that she wore and dropped it on the floor, followed by her kicking off her shoes, letting down her hair and pulling off the arm guards. She strolled and finally was able to fall back on her bed.

"Holy crap-on-a-cracker... What a day..., and I'm already bored."

The girl picked herself up and strolled down a narrow hallway to turn into a pitch black room. She clicked a light on and the large room filled with shavings and carvings could be seen. Shelves and tables of wood sculptures of different types of scenery. From a swing on a tree, to miniature cities and anything in between you could think of. It was a gallery of glorious wood carvings. Amae walked along the tables, gliding her hand over tools and artwork. Admiring the fine pieces she manged to do over the few years she has been here.  
In the far left hand corner there stood a small round table covered in cloth. Her hands ran over the slightly dirty material in a trembling manner. 'It's been so long...' Her thoughts wandered to her dying hobby. She made a fist in the material and swallowed down her fear. She made a move to yank the material off but was suddenly stopped by a rapid knocking at her door. The girl flinched back and dusted her hand off on her shorts.

"I'm so stupid..."

Amae took a deep breath and headed to the door**.**

* * *

**A/N Huh, I never noticed how short this chapter was until I re-read it now...But, I think my cliffhanger was rather entertaining. At the least on my part! :D Haha, sorry folks. But, I hope you enjoyed the short and sweet chapter.**


	4. Rude Invasion

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

"Onoki-sensei? Deidara-senpai? Wha- What are you t-two doin' here?"

Amae looked more fearful of the two showing up on her doorstep than she was surprised.

"Me and Deidara here, brought some home cooked food!"

The old man rushed through some more words as he pushed by Amae and made himself feel at home. He put the food on the table and looked through cupboards for dishes, talking about things the girl ignored. Her attention was on the blond that stood in her doorway with his eyes in the air and a pinky in his ear.

"A-Are you comin' in Deidara-senpai?"

"This is stupid, un."

The blond stomped in and threw himself on the couch with a scowling pout on his features. Amae just rolled her eyes and walked passed to help the older man with the cups from the top shelf.

"Have you been working on that new technique of yours? What was it called, Duian? Guile?"

"Gian, you senile old fart." Deidara mumbled from his sunken position in the couch.

"Juvenile little brat." Onoki shot back.

Amae set the glasses on the table and decided to interrupt before the two begin to bicker again, "Well, not too much, really. And please, don't mind the mess, I jus' returned home myself."

"Huh, good."

Amae stared at the old man with a suspicious look, watching him as he placed the plates and food onto the table. 'What is he up to? Since when does he question about training?' Amae questioned herself of her sensei's awkward behaviour. In and out of the training room he was a thick-headed, hard-ass. He doesn't question people about their improvements, he scolds the lack of them. She turned her gaze to Deidara, he wasn't too off course of his normal attitude, but still something was up. Amae noticed how he refused to even look her way.  
Moments later the three sat around the table eating with a thick, overwhelming silence hanging over their heads. Onoki and Deidara ate with their heads down like their food might jump and run away. Amae just looked back and fourth between them, her patience wearing thin.

"Alright! What the hell is wrong with ya two?"

The old man flinched and threw his head up while Deidara didn't move, just sat continuing to eat his meal.

"W-What are you talking about? I told you we came to eat a healthy meal."

Her eye twitched with annoyance as the grip on her chopsticks strained them to almost a breaking point. Deidara pushed himself up from the table, "Where's your bathroom?"

Amae sighed and pointed to the thin hallway, "Second door on yer left."

Deidara bowed and walked off ignoring the girl as she interrogated their sensei. 'Baka old man, he couldn't hide a penny from a blind man.' He pinched his nose in frustration before something caught his eye. The faint glow of the room that had the door slightly opened. He stopped and looked back to see Amae standing up and arguing with the old man, he quickly squeezed through the open doorway. The room was filled with carvings, most he recognized already. 'I almost forgot she was a fellow artist.' He picked up a miniature carving of the village, little splinters left to represent people walking around. It was amazing how one could carve such a small detail and with such fine lines. Of course Deidara had the same amazing skill with his clay sculptures, the fine lines, the perfect details.

"I wonder why she quit..., un?"

The corner table in the back caught his eyes, he listened carefully and could hear the two chatting amongst themselves. He crept closer to the table as curiosity built up inside of his young mind. He quietly pulled the cloth off and let out a quiet gasp at the sight. A carving the length of the table sat on top. The image was almost sickening. A older woman laid on the ground, dead or dying. The puddle she laid in was stained a dark red, more then likely to resemble blood pooling from her back. A young child knelt beside the body covered in the same dark stain, small blotches on the wood were on her face resembling tears. She grasped the hand of the dead women. The way different coloured stains were used to bring depth into the carving astounded him. His fingers grazed over the smooth wood as his mouth hung open in awe. 'I wonder what this is from?' As he moved his face closer to look at the details more, a memory popped into his mind. _"Deidara-senpai, what's it like havin' a family?"_ His hand shot back from the carving as a realization came through.

"Th-This is her, un..."

"What are ya doing?"

He jumped from the loud voice and the material was ripped out of his hand. He saw Amae cover the carving quickly before turning back with rage filled eyes.

"Do ya always jus' go through people's things?"

"I was just l-"

"Get out!"

"Amae, wait I-"

"Now!"

The blond scowled at the over-dramatics and stormed off.

"Fine! Whatever, un."

Deidara rushed out in a fury.

"Deidara, what ha-"

The old man was cut off from Deidara slamming the front door, he turned to see an equally angry face on Amae. Confusion was an understatement at what had just happened. The Tsuchikage was used of the two picking fights, but never had they been so angry at one another.

"Amae, what's going on?"

"My deepest a-apologies sensei, but I need ya t'leave."

She opened the door and gestured for the white-haired man to leave. He blinked a few times before getting up and stopping just outside the door.

"Amae..."

"Thank ya so much fer the food Onoki-sensei, but I fergot I had somethin' t'do. Please excuse me, and again I'm sorry."

The door was shut and the old man was left there in shock. After a minute he just shook his head and walked off.

"Such dramatics... Tsh, naive children, they never learn."

As he turned the corner to leave the building a figure blocked his way. He leaned up against the hallway with his arm's crossed. He turned a shadowed eye toward the Tsuchikage. The old man just held his poker face and stared back at the figure. Two shinobi quickly and silently appeared behind the figure with kunai drawn. Onoki just put up his hand, signalling the two to stop.


	5. An Unfortunate Realization

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

Days later the Tsuchikage sat in his office signing off papers that were becoming over due. He had been passing off his Kage duties to train his pupils. A knock at his door was heard and he hollered for them to enter as he put a hand on his lower back.

"Urgh, this sitting here is hurting my back. I'm gonna wreak my wrist writing so much too."

A young girl walked in and dropped another heaping pile of papers on the desk.

"Then you should pick the successor of the Tsuchikage. You're too old for the job anyways."

"I will not hear such things from my own granddaughter! I have a long time before I become too old for this!"

A new figure barged into the Tsuchikage's office with irritation burning off of him.

"Deidara-niichan, you can't just-"

The girl was cut off as Deidara rushed by her, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Why did you never tell me?"

Onoki looked at Deidara with stern eyes. The way he's been acting it was clear that it had something to do with Amae.

"Can you leave us please."

The Tsuchikage beckoned to the young, black haired girl. She hesitantly bowed and quietly left the room. She's known Deidara all her life, and knew quite well of his explosive personality, but his anger always put her on edge, worrying her. 'I wonder what happened?' She questioned, trying to decide whether or not to stay and eavesdrop.

"What do you want Deidara? I'm very busy."

"Why did you not tell me she didn't have a family, un?"

Onoki let out a sigh and put the pen down before leaning back in his chair.

"It's not my business to tell her life story."

"I've been training beside her and no one has bothered to mention anything to me, un? I have a right to know this crap, un!"

"It's been 5 years, why did you never ask? How could you not notice?"

"Shut up you geezer! I don't care about her life story..., un. But, what if she goes into some stupid fit and compromises a mission! I need to know if I'm working with a troubled partner, I don't need to risk my own life for that crybaby, un!"

"Sit."

"What?" Deidara stood back up, raising an eyebrow at the old man.

"Sit down, Deidara."

The blond was hesitant, but he took a seat in front of the desk. The chair seemed to be abnormally uncomfortable at this very moment.

"Almost a decade ago, a group of ours had to deliver something to Konohagakure. As they returned they came across a burned down town. They searched the place for survivors or enemies, someone to explain what had happened. That is when they found a young girl and returned her to this village. She seemed stable and well enough, so we took her in, eventually she began to show signs of being a capable kunoichi, which is when she began to train with you."

The old man stopped to look through a drawer of his desk. He pulled out a folder and passed a couple pieces of paper to Deidara.

"This was her father, he is one of the reasons the war spread over into the little town. He left them before the girl was born. We still haven't figured out how she survived, but we have suspicions that it was his doing. His body was later found in that town. That is all we've been able to find out, from investigations and her stories."

Deidara just stared down at the picture. Amae looked nothing like him, except for their eyes. The almond, steel grey eyes were like clean cut images of one another. 'I can't believe it took me this long to notice anything...' He began to scold himself because he didn't even notice himself, it took an obvious clue from Amae herself. He looked at the other piece it was a picture of her mom, a blue-eyed twin of Amae herself. The last piece was a tiny, burned around the edges and bloodstained picture of Amae. It seemed the person who had their arms wrapped around the smiling 2 year old child was singed away.

"How did you get these?"

"Konohagakure had the profile shots in file because of the treason investigation of the father, but we found the snapshot on the father's person. Which is what brought up the suspicions."

Deidara put down the profile pictures to try and get a closer look at the damaged photo.

"What a baka. Why wouldn't she say anything, un?"

"Why did you never ask, Deidara?"

"Tsh, why would I...?" The way Onoki asked the question was beginning to sink into the blond, "I don't care about her past, it has nothing to do with me, un."

His tone was quiet, like he was trying to convince himself that is what he felt. He got up and just walked out of the room, not looking up from the picture. With his head bowed he left the room, when he opened the door the eavesdropping granddaughter was thrown back onto the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Deidara-niichan, I was, umm, I was just..."

The blond paid no mind to the girl, just walked on by, as if she wasn't even there.

"D-Deidara-niichan?"

She tried to question him, but he had already turned the corner and left the building.

"_Deidara, this is __Seitekimoto_ _Amae. She is officially training as a kunoichi now and is working with us."_

_Deidara raised an eyebrow before turning to the small girl and gave her a very suspicious look. He walked up to her with his nose in the air._

"_I don't like her, un."_

_To his surprise, the girl didn't start to pout or cry like most of the girls he knew his age. She just gave him a quizzical look._

"_You have really girlie hair."_

_Deidara flinched back at the girl's words. Her dark grey eyes, and strange faint green hair shined, her cheeks even had a glow to them. _

"_You have a stupid accent, un!" He shot back in defence. _

_The girl tilted her head before standing up and sticking out her tongue._

"_Says you, uuhnn!" She emphasized a grunt similar to Deidara's small speech habit._

_This caused the blond to fume and he growled and stomped a foot forward with a fist up._

"_What did you say you baka girl, un?"_

"_Who are ya callin' a baka? At least I look like I'ma girl, ya girlie-boy!"_

_She copied Deidara's stance and spark flew all around the two children. The Tsuchikage just dropped his fists on both of their heads making them groan in pain._

"_You two stop it now! I will not tolerate this pathetic behaviour!"_

_The two glared at each other from the corners of their eye's and scowled._

"_I don't wanna train with him/her!" They argued in sync._

"_Don't copy me!" In sync once again._

_The two growled and lunged for one another._

The Tsuchikage sat, the memory was as fresh as the day it happened. He would never admit it openly, but those two have grown up quite a bit. More than the old man would ever dream of it. He looked at the papers he's been working on for the third night in a row, words after words filled the page.

"Urgh, I can't sit here anymore. My hips are ticking away."

"Why don't ya pick a new Tsuchikage?"

"Wha- Huh?"

The short man shuffled around before he turned around and saw a young girl sitting in the window.

"Amae! What are you doing?"

"I was wonderin' where Deidara-senpai was. I haven't seen him in a few days and I wanted t'practice ninjutsu."

"No, I've been buried in all this paperwork."

"'Least it doesn't take much..."

Amae turned her head as she tried to bite back her laughing from the short joke. The old man jumped up on his chair and began ranting at the young girl.

"Back in my day..."

"When dinosaurs were around right?"

"Dammit Amae! You get awfully snippy when Deidara isn't around! You damned kids have no respect for anything these days."

"I'm truly sorry Onoki-senpai. I'm just worried about Deidara-senpai."


	6. Peaceful Walk

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

1 Year Later...

A 14 year old, Deidara walked around the Kage building. He knew the insides in and out from almost living inside of it. He had personally met every single special ops shinobi that followed the Tsuchikage. He paced back and fourth, back and fourth. He pinched his nose in frustration. His bright blue eyes have almost dulled to a grey and all around them were growing dark. The blond hasn't been able to get a proper sleep ever since his confrontation with the Tsuchikage. He looked at the clay ball that he fondled with in his hand wishing for a way to turn his art into a weapon. A beautiful weapon. The blond was so in-thought that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Deidare-senpai?"

No answer, Amae leaned forward and blew into his ear. The blond spine rolled and he froze up like a possum. After his face heated up like a teapot he exploded like one as well.

"What the hell, un? Do you have a damned death wish you stupid runt, un?"

The girl just stood there without a care. Fishnet covering her arms with a tank top covering her torso and guards on her arms. A pair of shorts with 2 inch fishnets around the leg. Bandage wrap up the shins and a utility belt filled with weapons around her waist. Deidara stood glaring at her, fishnet armour with a simple dark shirt. A robe draped over him with a utility belt hidden underneath.

Deidara let out a sigh, "What do you want Amae, un?"

"I was wondering if ya wanted t'go for a walk?"

"A walk? Why would I go for a walk, un?"

The girl just shrugged and began to walk away. She turned around one last time to look at the blond.

"Ya look pretty out of it. I thought ya could enjoy a quiet stroll, tha's all," She watched as he looked back at the Kage building and she let out a sigh and left without him. "Suit ya self."

She walked off with that overly happy skip in her step that Deidara despised so much. It's been a year since he found out about her family, and it's been a year since he was able to actually look her in the eye. 'Urgh, that stupid annoying accent.' Amae walked around the corner and Deidara took one last look at the building.

"Dammit, un."

"_Yoshio-niichan?"_

"_Shhh."_

_The young boy put his finger up to his lips and covered the small hole the girl sat in with a burnt and broken board. They could hear the footsteps of ninjas coming their way. Both children were covered in mud, ash and blood. Their families burnt and pillaged in a civil war just off the coast of Konohagakure. It's been 2 days that they have been hiding from stray enemies and wildlife picking at the rubble._

"_I'm scared, don't leave me."_

_Tears streamed out of her eyes as the older boy of five years closed her off from the outside world. The space was only big enough for one person and he would do anything to keep her safe. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but nothing in his mind had logic that things would be fine. He heard the steps land behind him. It was too late to run to his own hiding spot. Fear caused the boy to tremble and the sounds of the girl's sobs didn't help. When he turned around he met a group of Konoha ninja. He could tell from the leaf symbol of their headbands. The outfits of the men and women were different from the ones they have crossed the last couple of days._

"_He's just a child..., Living in this horrible rubble..." A woman spoke._

"_His parents must have been killed during the invasion. Poor thing," A younger sounding man concluded._

_What seemed like the leader of the crew walked up and knelt down in front of the boy. He could see fear but yet something else in the child's eyes. It intrigued him how such a young thing has survived here. _

"_Come with me boy. We will take you somewhere safe."_

_He outstretched his arm, leaving his palm open for invitation. The boy stared at it with alien eyes. How could he just leave her? He couldn't but before he could reject the invitation, he was tackled to the ground. Where him and the man stood were now a barrage of projectiles sticking into the dirt. Next thing he knew he was being dragged away and the group of ninja were fighting off the enemies who had ambushed them. As he looked over the shoulder of the large man, he could see the girl peeking out of the hiding spot. Her arm outstretched and her voice screaming his name. Her tried to reach for her but it was too late, they were gone. 'Amae-chan...'_

"This is beyond stupid, un..."

"Why?"

Deidara watched as the girl walked up the side of a building. They have been jumping around buildings for a couple hours now, the day was beginning to fade away.

"I thought you said a peaceful walk?"

"If yer moving a lot and yer mind is distracted with gettin' up and around the buildings then ya have no time t'think of what is botherin' ya. Get it?"

Deidara grunted in annoyance and followed her up, "As I said, this is stupid, un."

"Less bitchin', more runnin'. Let's go Deidara-senpai!"

The girl took off in a sprint and jumped down from the building. Deidara let out an annoyed sigh and took off after her, unsure of why he was going with her childish games.  
A few more hours later and they both stood on top of the highest building in the village. The sun was setting with the darkest red and deep purples, contrasted with the bright yellows and oranges. It was art if the two had ever seen it.

"Why did you stop carving?" He questioned her.

She smiled to herself, "It doesn't matter."


	7. Mission: Capture The Rogues

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

Deidara watched Amae as she watched the sun sink behind the world. He wasn't sure but deep down he had this strange feeling, a feeling he has never felt before, guilt.

"I know that you're not from around here, un."

"Huh, really? I wasn't aware that I blended in so well."

He glared at her sarcasm and shoved her lightly, "Baka."

"My mother was stabbed in the back because she wouldn't let go of me. That's all I can remember, I don't know how I had survived. But hey, whatever. I'm here, so I guess I have some purpose than."

"Yeaah."

Moments passed and they stayed quiet. Deidara's mind played reply over reply of dialogue he could use. It was now or never anyways. 'I should just take it and run.' Deidara turned around with his mouth open, and yet no words came out, just a strained tone. Amae turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are ya okay Deidara-senpai? Ya look a little pale."

"Shuddup, I'm fine, un!"

"Than what is it?" Amae asked as she turned to look at the blond with her arms crossed.

'Now or never Deidara, now or never... come on grow a pair. I have to tell somebody.' He growled to himself and turned away from her mumbling to himself. Amae began to worry at the unusual behaviour of the boy.

"Deidara-senpai?"

"It's nothing, forget it, un."

The girl just stood there and blinked, so lost in confusion over the blue-eyed boy.

"De-Deidara-senpai...?"

The blond stayed silent as he seemed to be fighting himself in his own mind. 'What is going on?' She thought as she tried to look into his eyes, but he refused to look near her. Grey eyes began to soften with worry.

"Deidara..., What's goin' on?"

He smirked as she said his name. 'I like that...' After a few more silent moments Amae grasped his shoulders and forced him to look at her. Grey stared into blue and Deidara noticed the flushed face, the watery eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wha' the hell is so funny? What are ya laughin' about?"

"I'm going to steal the Iwagakure kinjutsu tonight, un."

Amae's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped, the grip on the blond's shoulders didn't loosen at all. She looked away as she tried to piece the things together. 'Why? Why would he want to steal that? What does he want with it?' She turned back to the blond to see a more serious but yet not-an-all-there look on his face.

"Deidara-senpai, what is goin' on with ya? Is this some puberty thing?"

The boy scowled and hit her arms from his shoulder's.

"Tsh, baka, un."

"If ya steal that you'll be arrested n' probably..., Or you'll be hunted down and, and..., No! Yer being a dumbass. Don't go doin' this shit, jackass."

Without a slight warning she just turned and jumped off the building and began to walk away. Deidara stood a little flabbergasted.

Amae slammed the door of her apartment as angry tears strolled down her face. She couldn't believe that Deidara would stoop so low.

"Why would he need that? He's the strongest shinobi here, dammit."

She walked over to the kitchen and punched the cupboard door.

"Dammit Deidara."

She tried to bite back the cries and calm herself down. 'It's not like he has any ties with me, what he wants to do is his own problem.' Amae scowled in anger, she didn't want him to leave. Yet, she didn't have the courage to stop him herself. She couldn't rat him out, she cared too much to do that.

_Amae stared in amazement as she watched the young blond show off the skills the Tsuchikage has already taught him. Throwing projectiles, taijutsu, shadow clones. It was all astounding to the young girl._

"_Tha' is amazing Deidara-senpai!"_

_The blond boy looked over with an scowl on his eyes._

"_Un."_

_The large smile on Amae's face wiped away and she stared at him with a sad expression. The old man waddled over and struck Deidara over the head. The girl gasped and took a few strides over before the old man put his hand up._

"_He's a man, he shouldn't be disrespecting women like that. Back in my day we treated all women like princesses."_

_Amae watched the blond storm off with a blush on her face. Her daydreaming was cut short when Onoki elbowed her lightly._

"_Taking a liking to young Deidara already eh?"_

_He gave her a wink and her face went 4 shades darker. She turned away and hid her face._

"_No, he's a stupid girlie-boy."_

_Onoki just let out a hearty laugh before groaning and holding his back in pain._

Deidara walked down the dark street as he went over his plans again and again. He was just waiting for the right moment. The moment where the old man would be gone and the smaller unit was left to guard the building. Getting in was no problem for Deidara, he knew the vent systems, which windows couldn't lock and everything in between. He let out a sigh and stared up into the moon.

"I will find my true art, no matter what it takes."

He let the memories flow through his mind as he fiddled with a small wood carving.

"_Hey, Deidara, it looks like your not the only little artist around."_

_Deidara turned away from his sculpture to look back at the Tsuchikage and Amae. He scowled and turned back to his work._

"_Go on Amae, I'm sure he won't bite." _

_The small girl blushed and made her way closer to the blond. He could hear the shuffling footsteps make their way very slowly towards him. _

"_H-Here, Deidara-senpai."_

_He glanced over at her to see a small wooden carving in her hands. He gave it a curious look before turning around to look at it properly. It was a hand sized carving of a tree on a hill with some sort of creature laying in it like a nest. Deidara noticed how you could tell the difference from the different colour stains used on the wood. He took the carving and began to examine it closer._

"_This..., this is awesome, un. The colours and fine lines, it's almost better than my clay."_

_Amae went deep red as the blond ranted on about all these little details that she knew nothing about._

"_We-Well, It's yer birthday right? I thought a fellow artist would appreciate some artwork."_

"_Tsh, birthday's are so stupid."_

_The blond now slightly angered, tossed the carving on the ground and a piece snapped off. He shrugged and went back to his own art._

"_Deidara-!"_

_The girl turned at the shouting old man with a smile, "It's fine Onoki-sensei. I should get back to training though!"_

"_R-Right..."_

_The two left Deidara to himself. He looked back at the door with a scowl. He shuffled over and noticed the nest had broken off the branch. On closer inspection he saw that their were two birds cuddled in the nest. "Baka."_

Sub-conciously, his hand pulled on a string that went through a small piece of wood. The carving was of a nest with two birds. The blue-eyed boy just shook his head at the thoughts. He couldn't help but notice how his feelings have changed over such a short period of time. 'Hell, it was yesterday when she was just the annoying crybaby...' Deidara saw one of the guards walk back into his house and smirked.

"Time to shine, un"

Deidara crept in carefully and so far had manged the whole operation more than smoothly. He was just about to crawl out of the last meter of vent when the rusted screws snapped.

"Shit, un..."

The square he was in collapsed, right in front of a guard. Deidara looked at him and he looked at Deidara. A second later the blond shot up and made a run for it as fast as he could. He stashed his newly improved palms into a pouch of clay and grabbed a handful.

"Hey! Stop now!"

Before he knew it two more guards were on his tail. 'C'mon, c'mon, just a little longer!' He pushed faster and dove out of the window at the end of the hallway. With one hand he made a hand sign and a large bird formed and he landed on it's back. The other hand tossed a batch of tiny spiders. Just as they made contact with the guards Deidara let out a smile.

"Katsu!"

The clay spiders let out a decent sized explosion. Red, orange, blue and yellow could be seen of the large blast. Deidara stared in awe as the blast and watched as it just as quickly disappeared.

"That..., That is true art, un. True art is an explosion!"

He began to laugh, laughing like he has never done in years. It echoed throughout the entire village. In his ecstasy of finding what he had searched, for so many years, hollers of more guards caught his ears and he shot off into the air on the giant bird.

Amae shot up from the kitchen table she had fallen asleep on. A sound of an explosion shook her out of her sleep and she turned to the window to see the Tsuchikage building on fire. A strange white thing shot away from the building and disappeared into the night.

"Deidara..."

The girl took off out of her apartment and ran up the flight of stairs leading to the roof of the large building. She looked around to see some people walking out of their homes to investigate. Father's commanding their wives and children to stay safely inside. The rage and sadness began to start all over in Amae's insides. This was it, Deidara had stolen the jutsu and was now gone.

"Baka!" She growled and punched the side of the building. "Yer gonna die."

"That's not a nice thing to say, un."

She twirled around to see the blond standing beside a large clay bird. She gasped as tears strolled down her face. After Amae registered that Deidara was now standing before her, the girl's grey eyes went as cold as steel itself and she growled in annoyance. She stepped forward and smacked the the blond across the face. He ignored the horrible stinging in his cheek and turned his face back toward her and spoke.

"Come with me, un."

She desperately held her glare, "I can't do that. I'm not strong enough to run off on my own. Plus, ya just stole a secret jutsu! Ya-!"

"You're not on your own, baka, un."

Amae heard shouts from Iwa guards and she looked back at the blue-eyed boy she grew up along side. She couldn't just ignore his request. She growled in defeat and nodded. The blond nodded as well and the two jumped on the bird and took off.

"Onoki-sensei always said ya were a bad influence."

"Hm, he's just an art-hating sack of wrinkles."

Deidara threw down a couple extra bombs throwing the guards off course and grabbed Amae's hand. From not being able to live with one another, they have grown into not being able to live without.


	8. Mission: Recieve Scroll

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

2 years later...

"Deidara-senpai?"

"What, un?"

"Why did you steal that kinjutsu?"

Deidara looked back at the girl carelessly walking behind him. He raised an eyebrow and continued to walk, leading the way to their next destination.

"You have been with me for 2 years, and you're asking me this only now, un?"

"Yer right, I really don't care."

Deidara froze to look at the girl but she pranced right on by. 'What kind of person just blindly follows somebody?' He questioned himself as he watched the back of her head. He messed his hands through his hair as thoughts of her were driving him crazy. 'I think I'm getting high blood pressure from this chick!' The caring attitude, the cold actions, she was much different then what he could recall from the village years ago. The long honeydew hair pulled into a star-shaped bun, disappeared and her steel eyes looked into his. For a moment, he lost his own train of thought and just stared at her.

"Deidara-senpai..."

He quickly fixed his hair and tried to look normal, "What?"

"What's for dinner?"

Deidara's face dropped and shadowed over. He wandered up and passed her like a zombie, pausing to smack her upside the head.

"Shut up until after we complete our mission, baka, un."

"Being your partner is a pain in the ass."

"You can leave whenever you want, Amae, un."

Deidara hopped onto the large clay falcon and looked back at the girl. She was leaning back on her palms, causing loud pops to come from her spine as it shifted back into place.

"Yeah, I've thought about it..., but than I realized, I can't cook."

"Bitch, un."

The falcon took off and something fell from the blond and landed on Amae's face. She looked down to see 8 crawling legs and she let out a ear splitting scream. She managed to finally shoo the clay arachnid off. The grey eyed girl let out a growl and took off behind the bird now high in the sky. With a finger pushed into her ear she left a threatening message in the speaker of the blond's ear. Deidara let out a chuckle and the bird took off in a greater speed toward the west side of a small village a mile up the path. Amae ran off toward the east, her body flickered in and out of sight from the speeds she moved.

"That damned Deidara."

She ran with anger in her eyes, and a small smile on her lips.  
The night was black and silent. Until explosions went off at the large mansion at the south end of the village. Deidara flew in, setting bombs off over the head of the guards.

"Outside is clear, un."

Amae flickered inside, taking out those who were on the inside. Swords were the only weapons the men had so it was a simple task for the two infiltrators.

"Inside is clear as well."

They met in front of an enormous, hand crafted, double doors. Debris floated down around the two as Deidara came in from the ceiling above. Amae looked at the doors with alien eyes.

"These are such fine pieces of work. It's such a shame."

"Yeah, but it's not true art. Katsu!"

The doors flew open and the two robed shinobi strolled in through the smoke. As the air settled a rather overweight man stood before them with a ball and chain grasped in his chubby hands.

"Tsh, you're just kids. Huuhuuhuu!"

His voice was strained from the fat pushing on his own windpipe. Amae stared at him in disbelief.

"Deidara-senpai, ya would think after the first dozen cakes he'd stop."

The fat man roared and before Amae could blink she was folded into the wall at the end of the hallway. Her vision was blurred and mind fuzzy. 'What the hell just happened?' She thought to herself as she pushed herself back to her feet. She watched as Deidara jumped and dodged the fat mans unnatural movements. As Deidara ducked under a swipe he took a peek over at Amae.

"There's no time to worry about your girlfriend! Huuhuu!"

The fat man raised his leg and hooked Deidara's torso, tossing him through the ceiling and to land roughly on the roof. The blond coughed up a splash of blood and looked down through the new skylight to see their target wobbling over to Amae. He took this moment to sneak down and grab the scroll they were instructed to steal. Amae stood up and readied herself, with a pointed finger she aimed at the man making his way over to her with his greasy grin.

She gave him a smirk, "Ban, ban, ban!"

Bolts of lightning shot out of her finger and the fat man manged to zig-zag out of the way. Next thing she knew Amae was being suspended in the air by a grubby hand. The end of the flail was being pushed up into her stomach causing a sharp pain.

"Such a shame you have such a dirty personality," The man looked her up and down, shifting her robe to show off the outfit underneath, "You look superbly delicious! Huuhuu!"

Amae grimaced in disgust at the man's words and smell. Odour and alcohol rolled off of him in waves of disgust.

"Let go of me ya shithead!"

"Such an ugly girl you are!"

His grip tightened and Amae began to claw at his hand as the air was beginning to be cut off. She hissed in annoyance as she tried to kick him, but his fat was too close for her to get power behind it. "Deidara-senpai...!" She tried to shout, only for raspy screeches came out of her closing throat.

She screamed in her mind as the man brought his fist full strength into her stomach. With little airway the girl had, blood splashed out.

"Stop squirming wench!"

"Oi! Let her go fat-ass, un!"

"What did you say?"

The man turned his head only for a bug to drop down and land on his face.

"Katsu!"

The bug discharged and the man's head splattered all around. Covering the hallway and Amae in the man's blood. The corpse crumpled over, taking Amae with him. She frantically fumbled to release the clasping fingers around her throat. When she finally managed to be set free, she sat there trying to get her breathing back in order. Deidara walked over slowly, looking at the fearful gaze in her eyes. It pained him to have left such a close call on her life.

"I have the scroll, let's go, un."

Amae stood up and nodded, walking passed the blond in a daze. Deidara wasn't sure what to say so he stayed quiet and followed the honeydew girl. Without any warning she twirled around and kicked him in the side of the head. Deidara hit the wall they walked along and slid to the ground.

"What the hell, un?"

"Ya picked that fuckin' scroll over my life, ya selfish prick!"

Deidara glared as he jumped up. The two stood nose to nose, temper's both flaming.

"You're welcome for saving your life, bitch, un!" He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall behind her. "Baka, I needed-!"

"Tsh, yer the baka." She turned her head with a pout on her lips, Deidara still glared at her, "I wouldn't have put yer life before a mission."

His face and grip softened at the words, he tried to get her to look into his eyes but her gaze was hard off in the distance.

"What, un...?

"Deidara..., I..."

He noticed the soft tone of her voice when she said his name. It caused a heat to rush into his face. He couldn't stand the way she said his name. The difference between moments like this and simple conversation, it just drove him insane. Amae watched Deidara from her peripherals. The grip on her shoulders moved down to grasp her arms and she couldn't help but turn to look at him head on. 'Deidara is never going to change...' She bowed her head and let the blood soaked hair cover her eyes. Deidara moved his head closer and closer, sure, the timing could be better, but there wouldn't be a better time now. It seems any sort of indication he makes, goes right by her or goes ignored. 'You cannot deny me anymore Amae...' Were his last thoughts before he dove right in.

"Can we have dinner yet?"

Her head flew back up and smacked Deidara's nose. He let go of the girl and grasped his nose in pain.

"Dammit Amae!"

"What?" She called back with irritation.

He looked at her completely oblivious face and shook his head, "Never mind!"

Deidara stormed off as usual, mumbling to himself in his own little world. His pride stomped on. 'But at least I wasn't rejected completely.' Amae just rolled her eyes and followed the boy, which she hoped would lead to food. As Deidara made a bird and took off to the air Amae was left on the ground to think to herself. She buried her face in her palm and let out a sigh.

"This is the best fer the both of us..." The vision of Deidara's face closing in on hers passed her mind and her face went red, "He's not going to change, and I don't want him any different."

"Oi! Amae, let's go. You're so damn slow, un."

"Bite me ya piece of shit!"

Deidara stuck out 2 tongues and took off, Amae growled but followed him right on tail. By this time tomorrow night, they would have a glorious amount of ryo in their pockets. 'Maybe we can have a peaceful night for once?' Were her last thoughts as fantasies of hot springs and large dinners danced in her mind.


	9. Mission: FAILED

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

Amae was quietly sleeping when loud banging could be heard from around the room. She peeked open a sleepy eye to see Deidara with a frown on his lips and a scowl on his brows. His hand was shifting through his hair. 'How cute.'

"What's cute?"

Her eyes popped open and she sprung up from her bed on the floor. How she was talked into sleeping on the floor while Deidara had the bed was beyond her.

"Nothing... Why the hell are ya making such-a ruckus?"

She asked in a yawn as she stretched up out of her bed. It was still pretty early, it was very strange to have a quiet day and Deidara be up and raring to go at such a time. Deidara ignored her as he shuffled around searching for his pouches for his clay.

"Dammit, un. Where the hell are they, un?"

Amae raised an eyebrow at the bewildered boy.

"Under yer pillow."

Deidara lifted his pillow to see his two pouches opened and ready. He threw his pillow to the ground and attached the pouches around his waist. Amae looked at him with a tilted head. She didn't know what was wrong, but something was distracting him.

"Deidara-senpai, is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be, un?"

"Well, for one, yer fergettin' ya shirt."

Deidara looked down to see the fishnet armour he usually wore missing. He let out an annoyed howl and ripped through his backpack to find it and throw it on. 'I don't get it, what the hell do these people want?' Were his thoughts as he double checked his inventory.

"Ya have everything..., Now will ya tell me what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, un. Here...," He tossed some coins and bills on the bed before he turned to the door, "...I have some people to meet, un."

"Yer a jackass."

Her insults were ignored because Deidara was already out and slamming the door behind him. She shook her head and was about to lay back down and go back to bed for a few hours but something was bugging her. Amae got dressed and ran out the door, following the boy's trail. The old man at the Inn's counter told her that some men left a note which Deidara looked rather disturbed receiving. Other than that he knew nothing more. Amae searched around town, asking storekeepers and some shoppers nearby if they had seen him.

"Hey, have ya seen a boy around. He has girlie blond hair, bright blue eyes, he was most likely scowling or angrily ranting?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Alright, thanks."

Amae bowed to the young woman and began again, pulling her hand through her hair. 'This is ridiculous.' After a few more people and over an hour later something finally came up.

"Have you seen a blond, blue-eyed boy about my height storming around?"

The man shook his head in denial and Amae bowed thanking him.

"Hey girl. I might have some information for you."

Amae turned to find a cloaked man hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. Her grey eyes, watched the man questionably.

"Isn't it a lil' cliche fer a creepy guy with information t'hide in the shadows?"

The man began to laugh and stood up straight. He was quite taller than Amae herself but fear was the last thing she felt. She wanted to find Deidara at all costs. The man pulled down his hood to display a head of short, messy, black hair and an orange mask. His outfit was defiantly not from around these parts.

"Heh, you're right, I just couldn't help myself."

Amae glared at him and steadied her footing, "What do you know about Deidara-senpai?"

"Senpai? But he couldn't look much older than yourself?"

"What's it matter to ya?"

"Hey, there's no reason to get defensive. I'm not here to hurt you or anything."

The man just stood there in the alleyway, the only movements he made were to scratch the back of his head. Amae couldn't help but loosen up and put a hand calmly on her waist.

"So, what do ya know?"

"Well, I know three men left a note to meet with him at an old temple."

"Where is this temple?"

Panic was getting the better of her, and a hidden smile forced itself on the man's lips. He crossed his arms and leaned back onto the buildings wall.

"You know, these men, they aren't ones you should be messing with."

"Listen buddy, I'm thankful for the warnin's, but jus' tell me where this temple is."

"Take a left after the octopus stand and head south down a quiet path."

Before he could say anymore Amae was gone running as fast as she could. The man just stood there, chuckling at the coincidences.  
Amae found the path and took off, until a tall narrow building came into view. Statues stood like guards outside and between them stood the blond she was searching for. She could hear voices from inside and decided to duck down and stay hidden. 'Deidara-senpai is strong, I'll just hide here for backup.'

Inside 3 men stood before Deidara.

"The Akatsuki? I couldn't care where you're from. You're interfering with my affinity for art, un!"

"This kid is supposed to be my partner? He seems feisty, but he looks like the type who dies young." A short man with a bandanna covering his face said blandly.

"This was an order, we have no other choice. We need his abilities." An average man with aged eyes and long, black hair explained.

"What? You know of my abilities, un?"

"You're a bomb-terrorist who's involved with anti-government organizations in multiple countries. What purpose does that hold for someone like you? And why bring a girl into it."

Deidara growled in annoyance at the blue one's constant questioning about Amae.

"Purpose? There is no purpose, I just blow stuff up when people ask to show off my creation, un. And the girl has no concern to you, un!"

"Creations?"

"Exactly," Deidara pulled his hand out a pouch and his hand threw up a clay spider, "There's such detail in the lines that exceeds a two dimensional form. However, that is not all there is to my art. My creations come to life! As a shape it's nothing more than clay, un. But it explodes!" The blond stuck up his hand, sticking a tongue out at the men. "When it explodes, it changes, and it becomes my art's true form for the first time. The only time you can see my true art is when it undergoes that change, un!"

Amae stood beside the door mouthing the words as Deidara spoke them. The girl had heard this speech so many times in the past 2 years it was pathetic.

"Art is a bang!"

The three stood silent, waiting to see whether the blond was done his lectures. When they felt it was safe to talk, the shortest one was the first to speak.

"Annoying."

"Is he done?" The blue one questioned.

"Who knows. It doesn't matter, I'll take care of it." The guy with the black hair exclaimed.

Deidara glared at him as his eyes turned from coal black to red with dots. 'What's up with his eyes?'

"You wanna go?" Deidara edged on.

"If I win, you will join Akatsuki."

Deidara readied his other hand and stood his ground.

"Don't underestimate me or my art. My ninjutsu is nothing short of true art, un!" He put one hand behind his back to let out a miniature centipede crawl out of his palm, doing so he pulled back and threw the already made spider at the red eyed man's face. "Experience my art!"

As the ball of clay caught up to the retreating man, Deidara put up a sign and detonated the bomb. The man landed outside the explosion without even a scratch, that's when the centipede came into play and broke out from underneath him. 'Perfect, he's done for now!' Deidara grinned mercilessly and chuckled at the cloaked man. As the centipede wrapped himself around the enemy Deidara spoke.

"Is that it, or are you really just all talk? It's over, un!"

Amae stood, unsure of what she really should do, by the sounds of things Deidara had everything under control, but the feelings coming from these men, it was abnormal. The man just looked over at the blond with a dead look.

"Take a closer look at yourself."

Deidara grasped as he felt a strong force wrapped around himself, as he looked down he noticed his own trap wrapped around his body.

"What?"

"Just in time. If we waited a bit more, you would've blown yourself up." The blue one stated with a chuckle.

The short one spoke again, "I told you this kid was the type that dies young."

"Genjutsu? When?"

"From the start. From the first moment you looked into Itachi-san's Sharingan, you were caught in his genjutsu." The largest man explained to the bewildered blond.

As Deidara stood there, the sun shinning at him from the hole he blew into the wall, the now unmasked Itachi stood within the light. The man stared down at the blond whose eyes were wide in amazement. 'Magnificent. This is..., art.' He caught his thoughts and buried his face in his palm. 'I was marvelling at someone else abilities. That art? Impossible!' Deidara glared at the glowing red eyes before him.

"You have lost."


	10. Weakness

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

"You have lost."

Itachi stated blandly as they watched the blond willow in self pity. Amae was unsure of what happened, or what was happening but she couldn't stop the twisting in the pit of her stomach. 'How could Deidara-senpai lose?' The blond dropped to his knees and fists his hair. The three men began to walk passed the boy and out the door before the short one spoke.

"Now, let's go, I hate to keep people waiting."

They just froze and the blue one turned his head to see Amae standing beside the doorway, her palms covering the sounds from her breathing.

"You lost, you now have to join the Akatsuki." Itachi commanded.

Deidara heard a scream and his eyes opened wide as the large one walked in holding Amae by the throat.

"It looks like your girlfriend tried to come to your rescue."

He chuckled as he threw Amae to the ground roughly. Deidara on instinct, slid to catch her from hitting the ground.

"Amae..."

On reaction the girl slapped Deidara across the face as tears began to storm down her cheeks.

"Ya prick! Ya were jus' gonna leave without a word?"

She pushed herself up and took a step away from Deidara who was still in shock at what had just happened. The three just watched the lover's spat.

"Should we just chop her up, Itachi-san?"

"No."

Deidara stood up and his scowl came back to his face.

"It has nothing to do with you, un!"

"Nothing t'do with me? I have been following ya blindly fer years. Doing everythin' in my power to be strong enough fer ya, but what ya do has nothing t'do with me? Fuck you Deidara-senpai!"

The boy flinched back at the words she yelled at him.

"I held everything back because I knew ya would turn and do this shit! For years I stood back... ya, ya jackass!"

"What are you screaming about, baka?"

"I love ya! Are ya that fuckin' dense?"

Deidara's face fell and shadowed over. Amae just held her fists at her sides, tightly as sobs spilled out from clenched teeth. Those words were what Deidara had been waiting for. For two and a half years Deidara had been trying just to get ignored and rejected. 'Why is she doing this now?' The blond walked over and wrapped his arm's around the honeydew girl, forcing her to look up so he could do what he's been craving to do for so long. He grasped her neck and forced his lips onto hers. She tried to pull back at first, but gave in just as quickly. Seconds passed by, feeling like years to Deidara, but the years were cut short as Amae sharply inhaled. He opened his eyes in time to watch hers flutter shut. Her body went limp and Deidara could see a steel tail pull itself back.

"What the hell did you do?"

"This is pathetic, I'm sick of waiting, either you come with us now or I'll make sure the girl dies."

Deidara looked down at Amae with pain in his eyes. 'Why did you wait until now? Why do this to yourself?' A steel tail went toward the girl and Deidara noticed the purple liquid.

"Alright! I'll go. Just, just leave her out of this, un."

The three began to walk away and slowly behind, Deidara followed. The blue one looked back to see a look in the blond's eyes that he couldn't recall from before. A cold, angry look masked them.

"Hehe, don't worry kid, you're still young."

Deidara just turned his head in a huff, he will never forgive that Sharingan using bastard. 'One day, I'm going to kill you.' Were his thoughts before the four of them were gone.

Amae woke in a panic, only to find her surroundings completely different. She tried to sit up but her body was tied down to the bed. Her steel, fear-filled eyes looked around frantically only to meet the face of an orange masked man, once again.

"What the hell is goin' on? Where am I n' where is Deidara-senpai?"

"Why hello to you too," The man let out a chuckle at the enraged girl. "No use getting all upset, he's long gone."

"What do ya mean long gone? Who are those Akatsuki jerks, and what do they want with Deidara-senpai?"

The man stood up and looked down at the hysterical girl. She didn't seem like a Iwagakure ninja, even though it was clear it was the Iwa symbol scratched out on her gauntlets.

"You ask a lot of questions for someone being in your position."

Amae glared and snarled at the man, "I'm not afraid of ya, ya piece o' shit!"

She squirmed and tried to break free from what was restraining her. It was futile.

"Answer my questions!"

The masked man just shook his head and headed for the door, not paying much attention to the threat in the girl's tone. 'These kids just don't have any respect.'

"You won't be seeing Deidara-senpai anymore. Unless you become a problem, but that reunion would be very ugly. I suggest you move on, you're still young, it won't be hard. Maybe if you weren't so weak, Deidara-senpai would have stayed with you instead. Such a shame, it seems you really care about him."

Amae just laid still, staring at the ceiling. Blood pooled in her mouth as she bit down on her lip. 'Is that why Deidara-senpai left? To improve his art?'

"Hehehe, I shouldn't be saying so much. You'll never be enough to catch the Akatsuki's attention. You might as well just give up and become a nice little house wife. You don't have the strength or the hatred to become a great kuinochi. So long, Amae-chan."

The man shut the door and the restraints on Amae cut free. She instantly jumped up and ran to the door, but she froze as her hand grabbed the handle. _"Maybe if you weren't so weak... You'll never be enough to catch the Akatsuki's attention..." _She let out a holler of anger and slammed her fist on the door before collapsing on the floor.  
The man stood at the end of the hallway, waiting to see what the girl does. The door didn't open and he heard the thunk of her angry fists.

"Maybe she's smarter than she looks?"

The man let out a dark laughter before his body shimmered away from thin air.

* * *

**A/N: Sad chapter :( Yet, not the last :)**


	11. Meet Yoshiko Ito

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

**2 Years Later...**  
An 18 year old Amae strolled along a misty path. There was nothing the same about the once childish girl. She held herself like a real kunoichi and she wouldn't let anyone think any less of her. Her long, once honeydew hair was died a dark black and her outfit has been drastically changed. Amae finally made her way up to a large gate where 4 special ops ninja hid in the clouds.

"Hault."

Amae did as she was instructed and 3 of the 4 shinobi appeared before her. She handed the one Hunter-nin some forged paperwork. He looked it over questionably, even though the Blood Mist is dead, it's hard to teach old dogs new tricks.

"Ito Yoshiko?"

"Hai."

"What is your reason for being here?"

"Movin'. Ya know, just need a change of scenery."

The men just looked around at each other before the leader nodded his head. He handed back her papers before he spoke.

"We will send someone to accompany you to Mizukage-sama where she can do a background check and finalize your fate."

"Thanks." She blandly stated and waited for one of the men to lead the way.

A man with the same porcelain mask as the other three jumped down from the top of the gates and bowed politely.

"If you may follow me, Ito-san. I shall lead you to the Kage building."

Amae nodded and the two left on a slow paced stroll. On the way the hunter decided to make small talk.

"You seem very calm, not many kunoichi have such focus."

"Is there some reason I_ should_ feel nervous Hunter-san?"

Amae noticed how he would constantly glance over to her as they walked. Not only that, she would receive strange looks from the locals.

"Nah, none at all. Though I am surprised you were let in so carelessly. It seems there are some recent Iwagakure shinobi who had went rogue. We've lost a few men to them as well."

The shinobi watched the girl's reaction, but nothing showed any sort of suspicion. She just continued to walk straight with a bored look on her face. Amae then turned to the man with a sympathetic look.

"I know ya guys work business over compassion, but I give my condolences. It must be hard to lose comrades."

"The look in your eyes says that you have lost a comrade or two yourself."

Amae just stared ahead, "I guess it's why I needed a change of scenery."

The man just laughed as they reached the kage building and opened the door for her. Amae bowed and wandered in. As she entered the last doors which lead into the Mizukage's office, a man seemed to be giving out a lecture.

"Back in the day shinobi couldn't just decide what country they want to live in, they were born in a village and they die for the same one!"

"Ao, that is enough talk about death, the world has changed and there is no need to be so brute."

Amae raised an eyebrow at the large man with light blue hair and a patch over his right eye. What surprised her the most was the tall, lean, very attractive kage that sat before her. Being around the Tsuchikage for so long she forgot that young people, even women could run a hidden village.

"Oh, speak of the devil. You must me Ito Yoshiko, welcome to Kirigakure!"

The woman got up and strolled over to Amae before grabbing her hand and bowing. 'She has such a sweet smile.' Was the only thing Amae could think.

"Uh, hai. Thank you Mizukage-sama."

"You have come from Iwagakure am I correct?"

"Hai."

"It seems young Ito-san here, lost her partner and needs a change of scenery." The Hunter-nin spoke.

"Lost her partner eh? The poor girl!"

The woman stood up and wrapped her arms around Amae gripping her into a tight hug.

"Uh, um... There's no need for sympathy. It's the way of a shinobi's life."

"You're too nice to people Mizukage-sama." Ao whined.

"It's only right to show compassion to all, than you might receive the compassion you want in return." She turned and grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to the more than confused Amae, "Here is your address and you will working under Ao, here."

"What?"

The Hunter-nin and Ao both questioned in shock. The Mizukage just smiled delicately and waved her hand to shoo Amae and the nin out of her office.

"Now go, go. I have work to be done!"

The two strolled out and the Kage closed the door behind them.  
Even with a smile Mei let out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"I don't understand this Mizukage-sama. You hardly know that woman and you put her under direct training of me? Me of all people!"

"Hai, even I grow confused, Mizukage-sama." The quiet of the two Kage bodyguards spoke up.

The woman sat down in her desk and opened up a folder that was sprawled on the messy piece of oak. The two leaned in to see a girl with grey eyes and honeydew hair. Beside her picture was a blond boy with blue eyes. It was a profile of two rogue ninja that the Tsuchikage handed out personally.

"I don't get it, they are the two missin-nin from Iwa. We've lost some men to them but they were seen miles away from here." Ao questioned.

The woman quietly laughed, "Look at her eyes Ao, only a fool would not notice them. The partner Ito-chan had lost was him, the bomb terrorist Deidara."

"WHAT? You're letting a wanted rogue into this village? With all do respect Mizukage-sama, you are getting _waay_ too soft!"

The sweet smile on Mei's face was replaced by a scowl at the large argumentative man. He flinched back at the glance he received and instantly stopped talking.

"This village controls the well trained Hunter-nin of the world, we search and destroy rogue-nin. What threat is a rogue who willingly comes to us? Plus, I kinda like her."

The woman smiled and twirled to look out the small window.

"The Mizukage has such a beautiful smile."

* * *

**A/N... This chapter seemed short. But it's the beginning of a new era for Amae.**  
**P.S: I don't own the mysterious hunter-nin that leads Amae but he is not a labelled character in the series. And yes, he will show up more!**


	12. Flat Broke

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto, Hunter-san**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

Amae stumbled into the tiny apartment the Mizukage had let her rent out for doing personal, mediocre missions for her while the ninja of the village did things more useful. She found wearing a headband to be rather irritating and such a bother. She tried multiple different ways to wear it but none had fit to her standards. She looked down and stroked the large scratches in her arm guards that erased the former Iwagakure symbol.

"How's training going Ito-san."

The girl jumped like a scared cat as the voice spoke suddenly. She twirled around to see the Hunter-nin that had brought her into this village carelessly sitting on her couch.

"Hunter-san! What are ya doin' here?"

"You have quite an accent, where is that from?"

The girl just shrugged as she went to the kitchen to fetch a drink. 'What does this guy want?'

"Do ya want a drink, Hunter-san?"

"Nah, I just came to check up on you. It would look very bad if I were to just let a random kunoichi stroll in here and do something terrible."

"Ya sound very suspicious of my loyalties Hunter-san?"

The man just stood up and wandered over to the girl, staring her directly in the eyes. It caused Amae to blush at the probing of her mind. She had no reason to be nervous, but a lethal shinobi's stare was nerve-racking. 'Do they really suspect me of being who I am? No, they can't, it's impossible, I've been out of that game for 2 years.' Amae took a swig of the water in her hand and smiled at the man.

"Well, do ya want to stay fer dinner, Hunter-san? I'm having the diner's special take-out."

The man chuckled and headed for the door. He turned back to bid his goodbye but noticed a carving on the living table.  
"You do nice work Ito-san," He nodded toward the carving. Amae just smiled and the Hunter-nin took his leave. Amae fell back to lean on the counter and let out a strained sigh.

"Urgh, I can't believe I just lied like that... I don't have anything for dinner tonight, nor the cash for it."

Amae pushed herself up and headed to her room where she was gonna sleep her hunger away, or try.  
The Hunter-nin stood outside her window listening to her words. He stared blankly over the setting sun in a daze. 'This girl isn't gonna admit to anything. Though once a rogue, always a rogue.'

"Maybe next time, Amae-san."

The shinobi flickered away, leaving to report to Ao.

Deidara glared at an orange masked man. 'There is something sickly wrong with this guy.' The new partner named Tobi just stared at Deidara with a tilted head.

"It's nice to be of your acquaintance Deidara-senpai!"

Blue eyes narrowed fiercely at the name and he scowled, turning away, "Piss off, un."

"But Deidara-senpai!"

"Don't call me that, un!"

The blond threatened as his hand vigorously chewed on clay.

"But, Deidara-senpai was here before Tobi, so Senpai is older with experience!"

"Urgh!"

Deidara threw his hand back sending a barrage of tiny birds flying at the more than irritating partner.

"Sen-PAI!" the man jumped and began to scurry away from the speedy birds, shouting for his life, "Wait! Senpai, Tobi is sorry! Waaait! OW!"

Deidara let out a growl and continued on his way. He almost missed his former partner. Even if he was bossy, moody, and didn't know what true art was. 'Sasori no Danna is 200 times better than this moron.'

"Senpai, why are you so mean?"

"Because you're stupid, un."

"But I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well stop, we're partners, not friends."

Tobi began to drag his feet and sulk at Deidara's vicious words, but inside he was only laughing to himself.

"Ao-sama, reporting about the rouge."

"Hai, what have you got?"

The man with the eye patch sat on a chair in his own quarters. As much as he wanted to believe in the Mizukage's words, trusting a criminal was blasphemous.

"Other than she works hard, and has pride the size of a small town. Nothing that you can discriminate her for."

Ao stood up and began to pace back and fourth. 'I wonder if we forced her to choose...' He let out an annoyed sigh and slammed a fist onto his own palm.

"I don't understand why she would let a known, criminal into our village! Urgh! Back in the old days we would have killed her on the spot."

"With all due respect Ao-sama, the Mizukage had an order to keep her alive. I believe there is something more."

The man rubbed his chin as he thought to himself once again.

"Nevertheless, keep an eye on her."

"Not a problem, Ao-sama, I think she has a thing for me."

Ao could hear the smirk on the man's lips as he disappeared without a trace. He let out an irritated sigh and let his hand pull though his hair. 'That's all I need is my spy to fall for the target. Baka."

1 year later... days before the Kage Summit

As Amae walked through the doors of the training room, her mouth had already begun to drool. Along a large round table filled with glorious food, sat Mei the Mizukage, Ao, and the shy guy who Amae still has yet to learn his name. Four hunter-nin stood in each corner of the large room. It was obvious to Amae that one of them was the same Hunter-nin who has been watching her.

"Welcome Yoshiko-chan! Come, join us for some hearty breakfast!" Mei called out.

"Hai, hurry before time runs out!"

Mei glared at the Ao with a deathly maiden glare. As the colour drained from his face he moved over patting to his own spot.

"Come, come sit beside me here Ito-san."

Amae was flabbergasted but followed her order's nevertheless. 'What's going on now?' Were her only thoughts as she took a seat on the cushion. These people, mainly just Mei, and Ao were more random than the old man she was still so used to obeying. She looked around cautiously, as if the people themselves would just detonate. 'Good food always brings bad news...'

"Eat, eat. Today we celebrate our one year anniversary of you joining our little village!"

Amae smiled as a random girl served food on their plates and tea in their cups.  
After the meal and a few conversations and laughter the Mizukage cleared her throat and gave a warm smile to Amae.

"I suppose this will be the greatest time as any."

Amae looked around, becoming frightened as the hunter-nin all became more tense.

"Yoshiko-chan, we know quite well that isn't your real name. You are actually a rouge from Iwagakure named Seitekimoto Amae. The reason we did not arrest or kill you on sight is due to a large payment of the Tsuchikage. Which now brings me to this question Amae-san. Will you continue to follow us, or will you go back to Iwagakure, back to your old life?"

Amae's mouth hung open as she stared into Mei's eyes. Nothing was processing in her mind and she continued to just stare.


	13. Unfortunate News

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto, Hunter-san**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past_**

* * *

"Wh-What?"

"Will you continue to obey me, becoming a true member of Kirigakure. Erasing all past records, leaving you with the alias, Ito Yoshiko. Or will you return to Iwagakure, once again becoming a pupil for the Tsuchikage, returning to your name?"

Amae glanced at each set of eyes, the shy one just smiled politely, nodding his head. Ao on the other hand, had a hard gaze, avoiding to glance her way. Mei just looked at Amae with friendly eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

"Onoki-sensei still wants me back? After everything that I have done?"

"Hai, he's been trying to track both you and Deidara-san since you left."

The girl's eyes dropped down to her hands in her lap, "Deidara-senpai..."

Amae tried to think of her life in Iwagakure, if she were to return. But each memory stood a scowling blond boy whose body just shimmered away with each fantasy. 'Why did you leave me Deidara-senpai?' Were her thoughts as she began to feel water sting at the corners of her eyes.

"My condolences Amae-san."

A voice was heard from the corner of the room, the Hunter-nin bowed down. He had been told by Amae herself about how she had recently got news of a former comrades death.

"_Ao-sensei, as much as you want to believe against it. I am unable to use a water jutsu. I'm a lightning user."_

_Ao stood tapping his foot, an annoyed pout on his face. He was certain that he could burn a second element into her chakra. She just needed the focus._

"_A great ninja can learn two different nature elements. You **will** learn how to use a water jutsu."_

_Amae raised an eyebrow and let out a defeated sigh. It was almost beyond useless to try and argue with this man, she has seen rocks weaker than this man's thick-head._

"_Than why don't you use two elements Ao-sensei?" She retorted back._

_He scuffled back in shock at her rude objection at his strength, with a hard, stern stare he pointed a finger to his eye._

"_I don't need a second element when I have my own secret weapon."_

_Amae sat there, glad she could have distracted him in conversation in order to get a quick rest. She became curious at his 'secret' weapon._

"_What is it Ao-sensei?"_

_The man narrowed his eyes and watched the girl. She was an adult now, she was an enemy and yet her curious gaze still had such an innocent feeling. As much as he would feel he would regret it, he explained his journey in retaining his Byuakugan.  
Amae was amazed at her new sensei, the fact he actually had the guts to face such an enemy. _

"_So people from the Hyuuga clan are actually very dangerous?"_

_Ao nodded with a smug grin on his face, sure he exaggerated some, here and there, but the more the girl feared him, the safer he was. Ao was amazed at the accomplishments the girl has surpassed by training with the Tsuchikage and even on her own. He would only admit it in his own mind, but the girl had a gift, one that would cause her to even surpass him in no time.  
After training had ceased Amae decided to take a side-trip through the alleyways to a small door camouflaged in the buildings walls. Almost ever village that housed shinobi had one of these. Though some much more reliable than others. Being the former Blood Mist, Amae trusted her sources. She tapped on the wall with a certain rhythm. A moment went by before a narrow slot opened up by her feet. She tossed a pocket of ryo in and a rolled up paper roll was shoved out. It was mainly out of habit to research the happenings around the world, or at least what they let you know or could find out._

_She returned home and took a seat on her counter top. It was the only place that didn't have an area where an unsuspected visitor could read over her shoulder.  
"Man, the world seems so boring..."_

_Though somehow news was spreading of the disappearances of 'special' shinobi from hidden villages. Also, growing rumours of a boy named Uchiha Sasuke was making a very bitter name for himself. It wasn't until the very end, the part Amae subconsciously watched for, was the list of deceased shinobi. Ones that have been handed in for bounty, and rogues reportedly captured or killed. His name was in the middle..., it stuck out like a bad dress. Rogue shinobi killed..., Deidara of the Akatsuki._

_Amae's hand went to her mouth, trying to hold back the sobbing that threatened to ruin the silence. She read it over and over again. Rogue shinobi killed..., Deidara of the Akatsuki.  
"Deidara-senpai..."_

_The sobs that broke through were quiet and her body began to tremble. She slid off the counter and wandered to the middle of her apartment. The place was dainty and empty, there was no need for her to have much furniture. She collapsed on her knees with her tears as the grieving kicked in. She let it all out, the cries, the tears the pain as she grieved over her lost comrade, partner and lover._

"_Deidara... Deidara-senpai... dead...? No, noo..."_

_Steel grey eyes looked up pleading for a different explanation, nobody was around. Amae was left alone...  
After many hours Amae did not move. She sat there with bloodshot eyes, staring at nothing. Her tears fell, but she made no sounds. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see a porcelain mask. Her face scrunched up and she began to bawl all over again. Years of pent up emotions poured out like a broken faucet. The man with the porcelain mask just knelt down and wrapped his arms in a comforting manner. Even though he pleaded that it was the rogue who had a thing for him, it seems he abandoned his hunter-nin manner and had a soft spot for the girl._

"I- I want to stay here. I don't belong in Iwagakure anymore... My..., My identity died when..., when I left there."

The Mizukage just smiled and patted the girl's shoulder in a warm gesture.

"Welcome home, Yoshiko-chan."

Amae smiled as her tears retreated, she looked over as she heard Ao clear his throat, but the man was still looking away.

"Ao-sensei?"

"I think Ao is happy that your staying." Mei teased.

"Tsh, no I'm not! I couldn't have cared less about what she did." He grumbled as he glared at the people around the table.

"Than why did Ao-san smile when Ito-san said she would stay?"

"I did not! I mean, I did, but it wasn't because she's staying. I just..., It's nice having a pupil and all... Plus, she's too weak still and..., I'm not happy!"

Mei just laughed at her baffled bodyguard while Amae just stared with a bewildered stare. Confused as to when her sensei had grown a heart. 'Thank you, Ao-sensei...'

Elsewhere... Days before...

The Tsuchikage stood at the window of his balcony, he wasn't sure on whether to be angry or saddened. Even as his pupil had dug his own grave by disobeying the village's rules and running, and turning rogue. Onoki still found shock and guilt in the news of Deidara's passing. The dark figure stood, watching the old man with an amused grin.

"I managed to accomplish what you asked so long ago. Not, that it was very hard, the girl wasn't Akatsuki material."

"Tsh, you young people don't know a thing about true strength. I begin to question what the Akatsuki is really looking for with a childish idiot like you running along in it."

The man with the orange mask couldn't help but giggle at the old man's words. 'Who really is the naive one?' He questioned in his thoughts.

"Without either of your pupils, will you finally retire, old man?"

"Retire?" He turned to glare at the man, "I am a thousand years too young to go off and retire!"

Tobi nodded his head before turning around.

"All I came for was to deliver the news of his death and of the girl's whereabouts."

The old man nodded and waved his hand, shooing the masked man out of his office before suspicion rose.

* * *

**A/N : Originally, I had the shadowed figure just dropped, but then I decided to change the end of my story around and added this small detail since I found out the Tsuchikage has ties with the Akatsuki outside of Deidara lol... so yeah. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I'm very thankful for those who have alerted, faved and reviewed :D you guys rock!**  
**P.S I know I'm a day late, I was babysitting last night XD**  
**P.P.S... I have a poll up for those who have read or read my other stories and it's about which Sequel I should work on... or if you wanna leave a review of PM about something else you wanna see, go right ahead :)**


	14. Keeping Promises Making Promises

**Anime: Naruto**  
**Pairing: ? X OC X Deidara**  
**Summary: Deidara's life wasn't so simple back in the day either. A young girl was brought to Iwa at quite an early age and the Tsuchikage took her under his wing. While the two young ninja fight over their sensei's praise, life decides to take them both on very different pathways in life.**  
**Author: Triggerspec**  
**OC: Amae ****Seitekimoto, Hunter-san**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
_Italics = the past  
A/N: For those who have not guessed who the mysterious pairing guy is, it is revealed today! :D This is thee last chapter for this story. I hope you have all enjoyed it and that you continue to have a good summer :)  
_**

* * *

Amae walked into the Mizukage's office with her head bowed down. Her hair that wasn't pulled back by the ribbons of her new headband hung in front of her eyes. Stern, steel eyes watched the ground as she walked. At the moment in time, it wasn't the real Amae walking through those doors. Mei turned to look at Amae and was saddened by the sight.

"Yoshiko-chan, why the sad look?"

"Mizukage-sama..., if you will. There is a place I need to be right now."

Inside Amae's mind was a fury of flames and blood. A flow of mesmerizing images playing out that frightful day. It's been so many years, the guilt inside of Amae finally began to bubble through her ninja barrier. Mei's eyes softened at he pleading of the younger girl.

"If it's something you need to do Yoshiko-chan, go. As long as you return to us, we are here for you. Remember this."

"Hai. Thank you Mizukage-sama."

Amae had small yet sincere smile as she turned to leave the room. It was going to be a journey, but one she must do. It was the least she could do, even after all of these years have went by.

The night air chilled Amae, but she just pulled her cloak tighter and continued to walk. This was a bad time to leave Kirigakure, the Mizukage will be leaving for the Five Kage Summit within days. She would more than likely be gone by the time Amae would return.

As the next day approached, Amae could see across the fields. What used to be a vast area of growing crops and local farmers, was now nothing more than a barren field of dirt with few bushes growing. It seems that the blood has tainted the grounds to a certain amount. Chunks of moldy wood and mossy stone were scattered throughout the area. Where the houses once stood proudly in the small village. Amae could feel herself begin to choke up as memories from so long ago began to bubble into her mind. Her feet continued to walk through the forgotten village, bringing her to a small area just before the beginning of the forest. If wandered through would lead to the vast society of Konohagakure.

At Amae's feet stood a worn down stone. The words have been washed away from the force of nature, but the flower that was carved deep in the stone's flesh was still ever so visible. What brought tears to Amae's eyes though was not the stone, not the memory of her lost mother, but a single stock of white heather. A flower placed with wishes in mind. The fact it still lived brought Amae down to her knees.

In the distance another cloaked appeared, walking up to the sobbing girl. Doubt was in his mind, it was too good to be true. After so many years, his faith grew very faint and he no longer watched the faces of passing-byers. Amae felt the presence and took a gamble.

"After so many years, you still kept your promise?"

The figure went to lay a hand on her shoulder but was pushed back by a man in a mask. Amae turned around with a gasp, vigorously wiping away tears.

"What are your intentions to Yoshiko-san?"

"Hunter-san?"

The porcelain mask stared straight at the cloaked figure.

"My apologies, Yoshiko-san. I over heard you talking with Mizukage-sama."

A small smile pulled on her lips as she bowed her head.

"Please, Hunter-san. He's an old friend."

He turned to look at the girl, "But-"

"Go!"

He flinched at the stern tone of her voice. Never has she spoken to him in such a way, but under the circumstances, he couldn't blame her. He stood straight and nodded his head.

"I won't be far. You better not try anything."

His face was masked, but the threat in his eyes made it's way to the cloak figure.

"What a coincidence, after so long, we finally meet here like this."

"Why are ya here?"

"I promised I would return, hoping I would one day meet with you again. Don't you remember that promise Amae-chan?"

She bowed her head in shame. So many years and she never came back here once. She was so caught up in her own life she never bothered to think about somebody else.

"Forgive me, Yoshi-niisan."

"They call me, Yakushi Kabuto these days."

_Kabuto..., that name sounds familiar somehow._ It finally clicked as she remember travelling through Konoha at one point in time.

"Ya, yer partner's with that Sannin, Orochimaru."

"You're well informed and still have that accent of yours. But, Orochimaru isn't of this world anymore. Though I guess you could say he lives on within me." He held up his arm which was covered with white scales. "I have finally surpassed the man that held me back."

Amae became slightly frightened at appearance of her childhood saviour. As his hood feel back, messy silver hair blew in the cold breeze. He wore the same round glasses and his black eyes glimmered with something that Amae could never figure out.

"Amae-chan..., I still can't believe after so many years... Come with me!"

His tone was entangled with the moment of excitement

"What?"

"Come with me, and we will show the world how powerful we could be. We will make sure that nothing like what happened to us will happen to any other village!"

"Kabuto-niisan..., I'm..., I'm not that strong... I can't protect anyone."

Kabuto stepped forward, grasping Amae's trembling hand. With the contact her eyes shot up to meet his with shock on her face.

"Amae-chan, it'll be just like when we were kids. I will protect you with my life. And with Orochimaru's powers, I'm invincible."

"But, you left me Kabuto-niisan. You left me just as my father did, and as..., as..."

"I won't go and die like those fools."

Amae thought about it, and she thought very hard. The feeling she felt being around Kabuto again. It wasn't the same, he wasn't the same person she idolized so many years ago.  
"I'm sorry Kabuto-niisan."

She moved, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kabuto just went rigid and the contact. The only contact he ever received was the cold touch of his experiments. But, this feeling that tugged on his insides, it, it was something he was unaware of.

"But, I have people who are waitin' fer me, Kabuto-niisan. I promised them as well that I would return. Also, I have something I need to do myself."

She pulled away and searched Kabuto's face for any sign of emotion. His face was cold and masked.

"Next time we meet, Amae-chan. I will try again. Every time, I will try again, I won't give up until I have you."

Amae smiled before she walked away, leaving Kabuto to stand at the grave alone. _Baka girl. Just you wait, I will have you one day. Whether you like it or not._ With a small chuckle and a smile he vanished out of thin air like a leaf on the wind. The wind that blew pulled back the hood Amae once wore. Her roots of a bright honeydew green grew throughout her hair. A body landed not far behind her and began to walk beside her.

"What kind of girl are you?"

She peeked over at the dressed up shinobi, "What do you mean Hunter-san?"

"You have capture the hearts of the most dangerous of people, and you sit around like they are normal people."

"But, in the end, they are just normal people. No matter what paths a shinobi should take, they should keep friends close t'their hearts. Ya lose yer sense of life and of love if ya do not. And without those, ya become weak. "If one does not feel love, one won't feel fear, without fear one will not push t' survive and be stricken down." That's what my father taught me before he left."

The hunter-nin just watched the girl as they walked. He couldn't remember her being so, strong when they first met.

"Truly and amazing woman, Yoshiko-san."

Amae smiled at the man and together they walked down the pathway to Kirigakure.

"By the way, what's this thing you have to do?"

Amae stared ahead her smile had vanished as an image a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes took over her mind. One very much similar to the one she saw when Deidara first left her. 'All Uchiha's are they same..., cruel and untrustworthy creatures!'

"I'm going to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

Hunter-san just glanced over a little dumbfounded at the small girls dream. Sasuke was a well known enemy, but he was powerful, much to powerful for her.

Miles down the road something took over the hunter-nin. _I've already broken 2 rules, what's 1 more?_ He thought as he moved his gloved hand into Amae's. The girl jumped at the contact and after a few seconds of looking at the conjoined palms she accepted it.

"I will help you no matter the costs."

Hand in hand the two shinobi walked.

* * *

**A/N I thought a happy-ish ending was called for since so many horrible things keep happening to Amae. :)**


End file.
